


I'm Sure Nothing Bad Is Waiting for Us

by Ike



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (Because of the previous tags), (But they were still forced into it), (Everyone has a good time eventually), Episode: s03e22 Chapter Fifty-Seven: Survive the Night, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, Gryphons and Gargoyles, Hand Jobs, Hostage Situations, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Sixsome, Spoilers, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ike/pseuds/Ike
Summary: Sons and daughters are taken hostage, and there's only one way to free them: Archie Andrews has to have sex with their respective dads."  'The Red Paladin has fallen ill. To cure his ailment, he must obtain the Elixir of Life from the Five Guardians.'  " Jughead turned the card over in his hands. "What do you think it means?""Something tells me we don't wanna know."(Slight AU, based on the season 3 finale.)





	I'm Sure Nothing Bad Is Waiting for Us

**Author's Note:**

> if i had to summarize my feelings about this fic, they would be, in a word, regret,

The forest was dark, and darker still were the intentions of the one who left them at its mercy, Penelope Blossom. Archie, Veronica, Betty, and Jughead sprinted through the woods the best they could in their formal wear, until their feet grew tired and their distance from Penelope's thugs felt safe enough for them to slow down and rest a moment.

Betty wrapped her arms about herself, the cold nipping at her through her jacket. "Do you think they're still following us?"

Jughead pulled her close to warm her up. "I wouldn't doubt it. They're probably toying with us, keeping their distance and hoping we'll overexert ourselves."

"And that's when they'll strike," Veronica chimed in.

"Sounds about right," Archie said. "So what's our plan?"

Jughead said, "For the moment, we don't have one, nor do we need one. The only option we have is to keep going and see what awaits us."

Betty wriggled closer and looked up at him. "Giving up so soon, Jug?" she teased, smiling. "That's not like you."

He chuckled. "Well, I hate to admit it, but we're playing by Penelope Blossom's rules. Any plans we cook up'll probably just backfire on us."

"Jughead's right," Archie said. "If we're patient, we'll find an opening. It's just like boxing."

Veronica sighed beside him. "I wish I had your guys' confidence. I mean, who knows what they have waiting for us? Those freaks have _clearly_ gone off the deep end."

Betty placed a hand on her arm to comfort her. "Thinking like that won't do us any good right now, V. We just have to stick together and watch each other's backs."

Veronica put her hand over Betty's and gave a weak smile. "If you say so, B."

Betty smiled warmly back at her and pulled her into a hug.

Jughead's voice rang out from off to the side. "Not to ruin the moment, but I think I found something, guys."

Archie walked over to him and squinted at the object in his hand. "What is that, a G&G quest card?"

Jughead nodded. He held it up the moonlight and read aloud, " 'The Red Paladin has fallen ill. To cure his ailment, he must obtain the Elixir of Life from the Five Guardians.' " He turned it over in his hands, as if searching for some hidden passage. "What do you think it means?"

"Something tells me we don't wanna know," Archie said, groaning internally.

"What," Betty asked, "not excited to be the star of the show?"

Humorlessly, Veronica laughed. "Knowing Penelope, it'll probably be more of a horror show."

The four walked in silence for a moment, dreading the possibilities.

Archie was the first to speak up: "Any other clues, Jug?"

"Not on the card..." Jughead said, trailing off and scrambling over to a nearby tree. "But I think this counts as one." He drew their attention to a wooden signpost hanging from the bark, with a red arrow painted on it.

Betty hummed mock-pleasantly. "Great, we get to follow the arrow drawn in what is probably blood. I'm sure nothing bad is waiting for us."

Archie laughed. " 'Course not. What would make you think that?"

Veronica frowned. "You don't have to put on a brave face, Arch. We should be the ones doing that for you."

"There's nothing they can throw at me that I haven't already faced. I've been beaten, bruised, and jailed. What else is left?"

Jughead shot him a skeptical glance. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Betty stopped in her tracks and pointed. "Maybe we won't have to wait too long to find out."

The others followed her line of sight to the dim glow of a fire peeking through the trees.

Archie took a deep breath. "We should hurry. Don't wanna be late for my quest."

"You make it sound like it's the first day of school," Veronica said. "Are you sure about this? There's still time to run."

"I told you when I got back to Riverdale. No more running."

Jughead nodded. "I agree. Let's face this thing head-on."

Led by Archie, the group traced a path through the trees. They emerged through a thick brush and spotted the bonfire at the edge of a clearing. Before the roaring flame stood four figures whose presences were both comforting and concerning: Edgar Evernever, FP Jones, Hiram Lodge, and Tom Keller.

"Dad, are you alright?" Jughead asked, and rushed to FP's side.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said, checking over his son for any signs of injury.

Veronica hastened to her dad's arms just as quickly, betraying the fear she felt.

Hiram welcomed her in an embrace. "I'm glad you're safe, mija."

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see you."

"Wait," Jughead said, grabbing everyone's attention. "What are you all doing here?" he asked, looking between the dads.

Tom explained, "They told us they had our children. Before you all showed up, I had serious doubts Kevin was even here. Now I just hope he's unharmed."

Jughead was visibly putting together the pieces in his head. "So the Five Guardians..."

"Are our parents," Veronica finished, and stepped back from her father. "Daddy, do you know anything about the quest?"

"Not a thing. I only came because I was told you were in danger."

Edgar cleared his throat. "If he knows as much as I do, then he's telling the truth. We're as in the dark as you."

"Wait," Archie said. "So if you're the Guardians, then what's the 'Elixir of Life'?"

Out from the shadows stepped Penelope Blossom, with Hal Cooper in tow.

"Little Archie Andrews," Penelope said. "I know you have a brain in there somewhere, why don't you use it? Or did you not take sex ed?"

Archie stared at her in confusion. "Sex ed?"

Betty nudged him. "The Elixir of _Life_? That comes from _fathers_?"

Archie's eyes went wide, and the dads' expressions ranged from incredulous to disgusted.

"You can't be serious, Mrs. Blossom," Archie said.

"Oh I assure you, Red Paladin, I am. And if you or anyone else refuses to cooperate, these children..." she paused, and two pairs of Gargoyles appeared and released Evelyn and Kevin, who rushed to reunite with Edgar and Tom, "...will all be made sacrifices."

"Evelyn's not even my daughter. Why am I a part of this?"

Evelyn gave him a sharp look that told him he was focusing on the wrong thing, but he ignored her.

"If you don't want to be involved in parent-teacher meetings, then maybe you shouldn't tell people she's your daughter, no?" Penelope asked.

Edgar gritted his teeth. She did have a point.

Ever the detective, Betty wasn't satisfied with Penelope's explanation. "The quest card says there's five Guardians, but there were only four when we got here, so who's the fifth? My dad's your accomplice, so you can't be forcing _him_ to participate in this."

"Oh, can't I? Funny you should say that." Penelope looked over Betty's shoulder and nodded, sending a signal. A pair of Gargoyles appeared behind Betty and grabbed her by the arms, covering her mouth with their hands and dragging her away. From the darkness of the treeline, a procession of Gargoyles emerged to accost the remaining children, whisking them away. The parents called out for the children, as did Archie for his friends, but their cries were nothing more than words against the wind. They were forced to watch helplessly as the teens struggled in vain against their captors, each outnumbered two-to-one.

"Betty!" Hal shouted once more, but it was too late. He turned to Penelope, fuming. "What's the meaning of this? This wasn't part of the plan!"

"You should know by now that I do as I please, Hal dear. Nothing so small as a plan would stand in the way of my amusement."

"I never should've went along with this," Hal said, rage bubbling beneath his expression.

"You're right, you shouldn't have. But look on the bright side: now you get to play with the Red Paladin."

The other parents, Edgar aside, raised similar complaints, but Penelope dismissed them all: "If you wish to see your children again safely, then you will cooperate with the quests you are given. Refuse, and they die. It's simple, really—assuming Archie plays along."

All eyes turned to Archie, who raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, guys, don't worry. I don't wanna see them get hurt any more than you do. I'll do whatever quests I'm given, I promise."

His response seemed to assuage their fears, and please Penelope as well. She turned, and spoke a command into the darkness of the night: "Come."

The Gargoyle King appeared shortly, clad in full garb. He approached Archie, and presented him with another quest card.

"What, there's more?" Archie asked.

"Your quest remains the same," Penelope said. "However, the Gargoyle King will continue to give you new quest cards detailing each step of the process, until the quest is complete."

Archie glanced at her warily, not surprised there was a catch, and read the card to the dads. "'The Red Paladin must prepare all five Guardians to deliver their Elixir.'" He looked around all of them. "Sounds simple enough, right?"

Nods and murmurs of agreeance followed.

Penelope clapped her hands together. "Excellent! Your cooperation warms my heart. As for the Guardians, once your Elixir has been received, Gargoyles will be along to escort you to your children, who I'll be overseeing. The Gargoyle King and his legion will remain in the shadows to track your progress," she said, gesturing with arms spread wide to unseen Gargoyles lying in wait. "Any who do not follow their given quests will be punished appropriately."

She turned with a flourish to leave, but just before doing so, she paused. "Oh, and one more thing: Guardians, disrobe, fully," she said. "And with that, I take my leave."

She left for good this time, and The Gargoyle King went with her, though the sound of his footsteps stopped short of hers—a sign that he lingered nearby.

They were all hesitant to start, especially in the wake of Penelope's latest order, but knew they realistically had no other choice.

Having the least shame, Hiram was the first to undress, sliding off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his dress shirt. The others, save for Archie who had received no explicit instructions to undress, soon followed his example. Throughout the clearing were the sounds of shirts being thrown, belts being unbuckled, and trousers being dropped.

And then, as Archie stood in the middle of the men, they began removing their underwear, and he was soon surrounded by all five of them, their dicks fully exposed. The fact that he'd be taking all of them eventually both frightened and excited him.

Though they'd gotten this far, no one knew quite what to do next. Archie spoke up, hoping to motivate them. "Listen, if you're worried for my sake, don't be. I've gone through far worse, you all know that. Whatever you have, I can take it."

Edgar was the first to act. "I'll take your word for it, then." He walked up to Archie, placed his hands on either of his shoulders, and pressed down, buckling the boy's knees and bringing him face-to-face with Edgar's crotch. "Gotta start somewhere, right?" Edgar asked.

Archie looked up at him and nodded silently, then returned his gaze forward and gulped.

Sensing Archie's hesitation despite him being the ringleader moments ago, Edgar took initiative and pressed the head of his cock against Archie's lips.

Archie parted them, slowly taking the man's cock inside his mouth.

Edgar let out a sigh from above him and placed a hand on Archie's head, moving it along and helping him get into it.

As he did so, Archie heard footsteps close in and fluttered his eyes open to see Hal and Hiram standing on either side of him, expectantly. He took the hint and shucked his blazer as he continued to blow Edgar, tossing it aside and rolling his sleeves up past his elbows for mobility. He reached his hands out and grasped both their cocks at once, and was surprised to find that they were already a little hard. Not once slowing the movement of his mouth, he started to move his hands up and down their shafts, fumbling a little as he tried to coordinate the pleasure of all three men.

Within minutes he'd managed to wrangle the task, and his throat had opened up more, allowing the cock inside it to go further. Now that he was more comfortable in his role, it was less an obligation and more a challenge, one that he found a desire to excel at. Edgar, Hal, and Hiram were all fully hard by now, but he didn't just want to make them hard, he wanted to make them feel _good_. Hal and Hiram less so—he wasn't exactly their biggest fans, especially the former—but it was as much for him as it was for them. He didn't know why Penelope had forced them into this situation, but he did know that he didn't want her to win, and having as good a time as they could was the best way to deprive her of her satisfaction. They were all marked as victims here, but maybe they didn't have to be. And besides, the better a job he did pleasuring them, the faster they'd cum, and the faster it'd all be over.

He took a moment to calm his nerves and find his bearings, and then surprised the men by doubling his efforts. He suppressed his gag reflex and swallowed as much as he could of Edgar, and twisted his hands around the other two's shafts, each stroke calibrated with purpose. His fingers squeezed around the heads of their cocks, and his thumbs swiped across the slits. He noticed that both of his thumbs were coated in precum as he did so.

Edgar pulled his cock out of Archie's mouth, and couldn't help the small smile that formed at the boy's confused, disappointed look. "Someone else should have a turn, no?" he asked.

Archie nodded, but he was surprised at how much he missed the sensation in his mouth. "Right."

Edgar winked at Archie and gave him a playful tap on the cheek before standing up and moving to the side.

As he did so, Hiram stepped in to take his place. "Well then," he said, and took Archie's face in his hands, "I'm as good a candidate as any, right son?"

Archie wanted to look away, but Hiram held his gaze in place. It was one thing with Edgar, who he barely knew, but an entirely different thing with a man who he had such a storied past with. He'd just had his dick in his hand, yes, but there was a big difference between blindly reaching for it and having it directly in your face, inches from your lips, and enticingly hard, thick, and veiny.

He didn't know what to say, so he just looked Hiram in the eyes and asked, "Well, Mr. Lodge?"

Hiram looked down on Archie, taking the words as a challenge, and shoved his cock straight down Archie's throat to test how much of it he could take in one go. Hiram was pleased to see that he took quite a bit, and was even more pleased by the boy gagging in surprise. He took that depth as the minimum and started to fuck Archie's throat, going a little bit farther than that with each thrust. Archie was clearly struggling since he hadn't had time to prepare, but Hiram's firm grip didn't allow him to stop and catch his breath. Only when Hiram decided he'd earned a break did he pull out.

"How are you faring?" Hiram asked, not even bothering to fake concern.

Archie realized that since his ex-girlfriend's dad had started manhandling him, his own dick had grown painfully hard in his slacks, and he answered honestly, "I can take it."

He wiped his mouth with the back of one of his hands and then looked down at it, having a realization. He'd been continuing to jerk off Hal, but since Edgar was out for the moment and Hiram was occupied, he had a free hand. He looked to the sheriff and former sheriff, FP and Tom, and asked, "Aren't one of you gonna join?"

FP looked at Tom with great consternation. There was a clear hesitation to be jerked off by his son's best friend. And while Tom didn't know Archie very well through Kevin, he was still his boxing student, and as a man of the law, he had his reservations.

FP cleared his throat and said to Tom, "I think you should go first."

Tom nodded. "Well, one of us has to."

Archie laughed dryly. "Could you guys sound any less thrilled?"

"It's not about that," Tom said, and approached Archie.

Archie took Tom's cock in his hand and started feeling him up. He noticed that he was already rock-hard. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd been touching himself or if it was from the mere sight of watching Archie take on all those men, but either way, he was in need of attention.

Tom let out a deep sigh of relief. "It's _definitely_ not about that..."

"I know," Archie said, and licked his way up Hiram's cock, trying to mitigate his growing impatience. "You don't wanna feel like you're taking advantage, right?"

"Right," Tom said. Based on his labored breathing, he didn't seem to need this talk as much anymore.

"Well, don't. Like I said, I'll be fine." Archie continued to lap at Hiram's cock, getting it nicely wet so it'd have an easier time going down his throat.

"If you say so," Tom said. He chose to listen to Archie and bucked into his fist shallowly, though he still felt a small pang of guilt.

"Done chattering?" Hiram asked. He didn't wait for an answer before forcing his cock back into Archie's mouth, no more gentle than before.

With Hiram taking charge, he didn't have to worry about pulling off any skillful maneuvers, he just had to work on relaxing his throat and letting Hiram use it how he pleased. He decided the best way to do that was to distract himself by focusing on the other two men. It was difficult at first to move his hands in two different ways, but by now he'd had enough practice that it didn't take him long to get it down. Hal seemed to like short, fast strokes, and Tom's moans were the loudest when he took his time to move his hand all the way up from the base to the head, working over his entire cock. As he'd hoped, diverting his attention to their individual needs took his mind off Hiram's cock assaulting his throat, and he was able to weather it.

Hiram finally pulled out, and Archie had barely had a moment to breathe when his cock was replaced by Hal's.

Edgar looked at FP and then at Archie, but FP gestured for Edgar to go ahead so he shrugged and placed his cock in the fist that had previously been stroking Hal.

Archie had had reservations about blowing his longtime neighbor-turned-serial-killer, but by this point, he didn't care who it was, as long as someone was filling his throat. Hal also wasn't as long as Edgar and Hiram were (though he was thick), which made taking all of him easier. He savored the feeling of fullness as he swallowed him whole again and again, and soon enough he forgot all about who was standing over him.

Now that he was less preoccupied with his mouth, he found his hands start to wander again. He dropped them to Edgar and Tom's balls, fondling them and drawing out moans from the two men. He continued to tease their cocks as he did so, shifting to slower but more deliberate strokes. They started to move their hips against his hands in response, seeking more friction, but he was careful to dictate the pace by removing and applying pressure to keep them on edge.

Between moans, Edgar said, "You're a cruel boy, Archie Andrews."

Despite the complaint, Edgar stilled his movements. He rewarded Edgar by rubbing and squeezing the head of his cock, the sudden pleasure of which made him gasp.

Archie then focused his attention back to Hal and repeatedly deepthroated his cock until he couldn't take anymore. At that point he sunk down to the base one last time and held himself there as long as he could. Hal groaned as Archie continued to envelop his entire length in his mouth, until he was forced to take a breath.

Archie released him as Hal took a moment to cool down, and Archie then turned to Tom, releasing his hand and replacing it with his mouth. He licked up Tom's shaft and swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up the precum leaking from it.

As he lowered himself to Tom's balls and took one in his mouth, he looked across the clearing at FP who was leaning against a tree. Tom, who had his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, didn't notice, but FP saw the clear invitation in Archie's gaze. While he was still reluctant to do this with a friend of his son, he knew that he had to eventually for Jughead's safety, and he couldn't deny that he was getting hard from watching. He finally gave in and made his way to Archie, standing across from Edgar and allowing Archie to take him in his hand.

While he started to stroke FP, Archie took Tom's balls out of his mouth and instead sucked on the head. He lowered himself as far as he could down the shaft, but he struggled with the size. He took it slow, working his way down and swallowing a little bit more of Tom each time.

Tom was patient up to a point, but he was growing needy. He wanted to feel Archie take all of him, so he tangled a hand in his hair and pulled his head onto his cock as he sucked. To his surprise, Archie moaned around his dick, enjoying the treatment. Tom took that as a sign to force himself even farther down the boy's throat, gripping his hair and shoving him forward. Archie occasionally choked, and Tom let him breathe when he did, but right after he pulled him back down, getting closer to the base each time. When Archie finally made it all the way, and his face pressed up against the former sheriff's stomach, he had to stop himself from cumming right then inside the boy's throat. He knew Archie would've happily swallowed it all, but it wasn't time; the implicit instruction was for the men not to cum yet. While this first quest card hadn't said not to outright, it also hadn't instructed them _to_ do it either, only to get ready to; and with their children's—or Evelyns'—lives on the line, none of them wanted to take an unnecessary risk.

Tom felt his willpower running dry, so he pulled out and made eye contact with FP, then used his grip on Archie to guide his head onto the new sheriff's length. Archie blinked his eyes open and looked up at FP as he went right to work sucking his cock.

FP held back curses, wanting to at least keep a clean mouth in front of the boy, but he couldn't stop the moans from coming out of his throat. He never imagined he'd be doing this with Archie, nor did he imagine it would feel this _good_ , and it was made all the better by Tom kneeling behind Archie, feeding him FP's cock.

Hiram once more stepped up and took the opportunity to wrap Archie's hand around his cock, now that Archie was blowing FP and Tom was assisting him. Archie let the heavy weight of Hiram's cock rest in his hand a moment, and then slowly caressed it, feeling the now-familiar length stiffen. Once it was fully hard again, he quickened his pace, stroking it alongside Edgar's.

More than any of them, Archie wanted to please FP. He was the one who was closest to him, had done the most for him and his friends, and felt the worst about this whole exchange. If he could do a good job, and show FP that he liked doing this, liked the taste of him, then maybe he could enjoy himself rather than stew in guilt. And he didn't deserve to feel guilty; this wasn't his idea, and he was only taking part because he had to to protect his son, the same thing Archie wanted.

With that in mind, Archie did his best to will away what little of his gag reflex remained after sucking all those cocks, and swallow FP's. Tom was using both hands to force his head down now, and Archie himself was moving forward, trying to take more of him. FP's hands were anywhere but Archie; on his hips, running through his hair, trying to do anything but pressure the teen into something he didn't want to do. But even so, he couldn't stop the way his hips instinctually thrusted into Archie's mouth. Once Archie took all of him, it made it harder than ever to resist. And then Archie did it again, and again, and he soon forgot what it was like to not have his entire dick filling up the boy's throat.

FP eventually pulled out and stepped back, stumbling a bit, and cursed himself. He couldn't deny how amazing that felt, physically, but mentally he was a mess. He was an adult, an authority figure; someone Archie looked up to and trusted to keep him safe. And he'd just taken advantage of him, using him like he was a common whore. He was sure it didn't look good for his law enforcement career, either.

Archie ran his tongue along his lip, tasting a little bit of precum that had ran over it. "Thank you, Mr. Jones."

FP thought he must've seen the remorse on his face and said that to comfort him, but it sounded so sincere, and the look in his eyes was full of desire. He'd have to have a talk with him later about this whole thing, but for the time being, he decided to take his word for it, because believing he wasn't a monster was the only way he'd survive the night.

Edgar circled back around, and by now they were all far more at ease with the arrangement than when they started. Archie's determination to, and success at pleasuring them had lowered their inhibitions. They freely passed Archie's hands and mouth between them, taking full advantage of the boy, and Archie found great satisfaction in helping them all out. When it wasn't their turn, instead of watching from a distance like before, they surrounded him. Archie could see them out of the corner of his eye, stroking themselves while they waited.

Once Tom was up again, he and FP found they were comfortable enough to use Archie's throat at the same time, and Archie's cock throbbed from having both sheriffs' dicks in his mouth at once. By the time he was done with them, none of them were sure how much longer they could last with the way things were going.

Fortunate it was, then, that the Gargoyle King chose that moment to appear with a quest card in hand.


End file.
